


Скажи, что не оставишь меня

by fandom_MassEffect, kkito



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkito/pseuds/kkito
Summary: Скотт ранен на миссии, и Рэйес в ярости





	Скажи, что не оставишь меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Say You Won't Let Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566975) by [Sakurafox666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurafox666/pseuds/Sakurafox666). 



> немного мата
> 
> Бета: [meg_aka_moula](/users/meg_aka_moula/pseuds/meg_aka_moula)

Скот рухнул на кровать. Мышцы ныли, на броне виднелись подпалины — он все еще чувствовал жар от выстрела и горячий воздух, обдавший его защиту, когда его отбросило кубарем по земле назад и он сбил Ветру. Как пересохло во рту, пока голос СЭМа отдавался в голове эхом и мир кружился вокруг.

Опасно вышло.

«Первопроходец, ваш пульс участился», — заметил СЭМ, и Скотт провел по лицу затянутой в перчатку ладонью. Тяжело, с присвистом выдохнул сквозь зубы — и заставил себя расслабиться.

Они с Ветрой неплохо отделались; Драк позаботился об этом — продрался сквозь наемников, устроивших засаду... и его полный ярости боевой клич все больше казался Скотту ободряющим. Он усмехнулся.

Кадара иногда бывала такой мерзкой дырой.

«СЭМ, передай Калло, чтобы готовил корабль к взлету», — приказал он.  
Хватит с них пока что Кадары — Скотт хотел убраться подальше и с этой планеты, и от постоянных попыток ударить в спину.

Кстати, о них…

«Вы чувствуете вину, — шепнул СЭМ где-то на задворках разума, и Скотт недовольно поморщился. — Хотите, чтобы я вышел на связь с мистером Видалем?»

Нет, не надо.

Рэйес в этот раз все равно был слишком занят, чтобы встретиться с ним: погряз в политических сложностях — непросто быть серым кардиналом. Киима долго извинялась, но Скотт отнесся с пониманием: у них обоих хватало обязанностей куда более важных, чем... что там между ними происходило.

Они никогда особо не говорили об том. Разве что Рэйес сказал, что не хочет больше никаких тайн друг от друга. И этого было вполне достаточно. Должно было быть.  
Скотт с трудом сел, чувствуя, как ноет тело, хрустнул шеей.

«Вам стоит обратиться в медотсек».

СЭМ умудрился попасть в ту недовольную интонацию, с которой говорил отец, и это было почти забавно.

«У вас несколько мелких трещин в рёбрах».

«Дай мне еще одну дозу панацелина, мне хватит».

Скотт повел плечами — суставы все еще болели. Но легкий укол и шипение, с которым система вколола ему еще дозу, помогли отвлечься.

«Спасибо, СЭМ».

— Первопроходец, мы практически готовы к вылету, — донесся из динамиков голос Калло.

— Спасибо, Калло. Как только дадут подтверждение, взлетай.

Скотт открыл клапан на костюме, с удивлением посмотрел на огромную трещину, идущую вдоль по грудному сектору. Вышло и в самом деле опасно. Хорошо, что защитные экраны у него работали на полной мощности.

С легким стуком он уронил броню на пол и принялся расстегивать нижний комбинезон — тяжелый и плотный под непослушными пальцами.

— Бля-я-я, — выразительно сказал он, увидев темные синяки на бледной коже: прерывистая линия, повторяющая очертания трещины в броне, расцвела фиолетовым и красным поперёк ключицы и грудной клетки. Скотт провел по ней рукой — болело не так уж и сильно.

«Помогают адреналин и лекарство», — напомнил СЭМ.

«Вернее, ты помогаешь, а?» — улыбнулся Скотт и встал на ноги, чтобы снять ботинки, но тут СЭМ подал сигнал тревоги.

«Кто-то пытается проникнуть на борт “Бури”».

Скотт моргнул в ответ.

«Что?»

— Вылет не подтвержден, — раздался раздраженный голос Калло. — Порт закрыт.

— Э-э-э, почему?

— Парня своего спроси, — на этот раз из динамиков заговорила Ветра. — Он у трапа.

— Кому-то сейчас прилетит! — голос Лиама, по мнению Скотта, звучал очень уж радостно.

— Сказал же, надо было попрощаться, — пробурчал Драк, не оставаясь в стороне.  
Скотт мрачно посмотрел в потолок. Экипаж у него был — врагу не пожелаешь.

— Ненавижу вас всех, — вежливо отозвался он.

И добавил про себя: «Пусти его, СЭМ».

«Конечно, Первопроходец».

Скотт вышел из своей каюты и посмотрел наверх, где располагались мостик и входной шлюз.

— Обязательно надо было закрывать весь порт целиком? — спросил у кого-то Калло.

— Где Скотт?

Голос у него звучал резко — что-то случилось? Может, Рэйесу нужен был Первопроходец, чтобы решить какие-то проблемы? Но почему тогда он просто не вышел на связь?

— Скотт.

Он почувствовал, как на него пристально смотрят, оценивая состояние, и невольно вздрогнул. Осторожно повернул голову — в дверном проеме, ведущем в медотсек, стояла Лекси. И явно собиралась его прибить — Скотт пожалел, что не надел рубашку.

— СЭМ говорит, все не так уж и плохо, — попытался он оправдаться, и взгляд Лекси стал еще мрачнее. — Вколол мне панацелина. Я тебе утром скажу, что и как.  
Выражение ее лица не изменилось — Скотт почувствовал, как его прошиб холодный пот.

— Вот ты где, — раздался знакомый голос, и Скотт обернулся, поднимая голову, совершенно не готовый увидеть, как расширены от ужаса глаза Рэйеса, как поспешны его движения. — Блядь! Что за... ты цел?!

Скотт так опешил, что не смог ничего ответить — стоял на месте и моргал, как идиот. Рэйес скатился вниз по лестнице, чуть не рухнув с нее.

— Я тебя о том же хотел спросить, — наконец справился с собой Скотт. — Что случилось?

— Ты…

Рэйес клацнул зубами, увидев Скотта вблизи; вид у него был взбешенный — грудь поднялась и опустилась, в глазах зажегся огонь.

— Мне передали, что на вас напали, но после взрыва они вас потеряли, и я... никто не мог сказать, что именно произошло.

— Ага.

Скотт снова глупо моргнул — и снова не знал, что ответить. Его не то чтобы удивило, что люди Рэйеса следили за ними. На самом деле, это было даже приятно.

— Да, просто засада. Ветре и мне досталось немного, застали нас врасплох. Но все окей.

— И ты собирался просто свалить?

Скотт удивился горячности, с которой Рэйес это сказал. Переступив с ноги на ногу, он посмотрел тому за плечо и встретился взглядом с Лекси. Она указала глазами на дверь в его каюту и кивнула — идите.

«Показатели мистера Видаля говорят о том, что он пытается справиться с панической атакой».

Дерьмище.

Скотт сглотнул, чувствуя, как заколотилось сердце, и махнул рукой в сторону своей каюты.

— Я говорил с Киимой, он сказала, что ты слишком занят, чтобы встретиться, — пояснил он; Рэйес остался стоять на месте, его стиснутые кулаки дрожали. — Не хотел тебя напрягать…

Скотт все еще не очень понимал, что происходит.

— Я собирался написать, что произошло. Чуть позже.

— Ты…

Взгляд Рэйеса опустился на грудь Скотта, и вся ярость словно вдруг покинула его. Скотту совсем не понравился его ставший усталым взгляд.

— Эй.

Он протянул руку и увел Рэйеса за собой в каюту — за ними захлопнулась автоматическая дверь, и они наконец-то остались наедине, как и стоило бы для этого разговора.

— Прости, — сказал Скотт, — я не знал, что это так важно.

Рэйес издал в ответ что-то вроде тоскливого смешка и отвел глаза.

— Я даже не знал, выжил ты или нет. Никто не мог вас найти, а потом твой корабль объявил о вылете... и я запаниковал.

— Да я заметил, — усмехнулся Скотт.

Не стоило этого говорить — Рэйес бросил на его полный боли и ярости взгляд.

— Я никогда не занят для тебя, Скотт. Не... не надо так, я же... да блядь.

Он снова уставился на синяк Скотта, умолк и протянул руку, чтобы его коснуться, но остановился в паре сантиметров от кожи. Достаточно близко, чтобы Скотт чувствовал тепло его пальцев.

— В следующий раз я сразу к тебе, — пообещал Скотт.

Рэйес сжал протянутые пальцы в кулак.

— Следующего раза не будет.

Скотт почувствовал, как по позвоночнику прокатилась волна паники, а в груди свернулось клубком ужасное предчувствие, и едва удержался, чтобы не поморщиться.

— Ага.

«Отличный способ расстаться», — отстраненно подумал он.

— Никто на этой планете тебя и пальцем не тронет, уж я об этом позабочусь.

Голос у Рэйеса звучал низко и зло, глаза сверкнули. Он быстро шагнул вперед, целуя Скотта — и оба застонали. Язык Рэйеса коснулся его рта, пальцы пробежались по волосам, зубы прикусили губу — у Скотта перехватило дыхание. Рэйес отчаянно и жадно целовал его.

Чуть позже они оторвались друг от друга — у Скотта в голове и мысли не осталось, все тело словно звенело.

— Ты мой, — выдохнул Рэйес ему в ухо, сжимая пальцы, — и никто об этом больше не забудет. Кто тебя тронет, умрет.

Это не должно было так возбуждать. И как Первопроходец, Скотт должен был сейчас волноваться, наверное: человек перед ним, по сути обещал убить любого, кто свяжется с его парнем. Но вместо волнения... ему было просто приятно.

«Мистер Видаль, подобно ангара, нуждается в тактильном контакте, что подтвердить...»

«СЭМ».

Скотт обхватил Рэйеса за пояс — тоньше его, надо же. Положил голову ему на плечо.

— Прости, что напугал, — пробормотал он, едва слышно из-за объятий.

Рэйес обмяк в его руках, словно в нем лопнула какая-то струна. Голос у него перехватило от еле сдерживаемого всхлипа. Спрятав лицо, он уткнулся Скотту в шею и глубоко вздохнул несколько раз, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

— Скотт…

Его акцент стал более отчетливым, и Скотт не удержался от ласковой улыбки.

— Всегда тебе надо быть рыцарем на белом коне, а?

— Ну да. Так ты меня за это и любишь, верно?

Он хотел пошутить, но у Рэйеса отчетливо перехватило дыхание — и секундой позже СЭМ подтвердил его состояние. Стало до невозможного тихо.

— Поцелуй меня?

Скотт будто слышал, как грохочет кровь у него в ушах, но все равно был рад, что смог это сказать.

Рэйес отстранился, в глазах мелькнула осторожная надежда. Он всегда, казалось, ждал худшего, и это трогало Скотта до глубины души.

Рэйес жарко поцеловал его, и с губ сорвался тихий, мягкий стон. Скотт с воодушевлением ответил на поцелуй, прижав Рэйеса к двери в каюту. Они целовались до одури, пока из комнаты, казалось, не пропал весь воздух, и им не пришлось прерваться, чтобы вдохнуть.

Скотт тяжело дышал, словно пробежал с милю, перед глазами все шло кругом. Он обхватил плечо Рэйеса и вздрогнул, когда тот опустился на колени.

— Что ты…

— Мне нужно больше, — хрипло сказал Рэйес, быстро расстегивая пояс Скотта и стаскивая его комбинезон ниже.

Плотный материал задел его стояк — почти до боли, и Скотт всхлипнул.

— Мне просто нужно... — Рэйес снова не договорил и крупно вздрогнул, оценивающе глядя на его член, облизывая губы.

Скотт посмотрел вниз — у Рэйеса стоял так, что видно было, как натягиваются штаны, как проступает на них влажное пятно.

— Я могу…

Что он там хотел сказать, Скотт проглотил, как только Рэйес без всяких сомнений взял его в рот полностью, до горла. Ошеломленный, Скотт почувствовал, как ускользает от него контроль, как накатывается оргазм.

«СЭМ!»

«Я понял, Скотт».

Никогда еще он не был так благодарен за возможность разделить тело с ИИ: СЭМ перехватил контроль и не дал ему кончить — Скотта затрясло от смешанных ощущений.

— О, о господи... — он с силой вцепился в куртку Рэйеса и застонал. — Рэйес…

Его стон определенно не остался незамеченным — Рэйес вздрогнул и потянулся, чтобы коснуться себя. Скотт не отводил голодного взгляда, дожидаясь этого зрелища; пульс у него зашкаливал. Но Рэйес быстро убрал кулак и вдруг простонал что-то, не выпуская Скотта изо рта, и тот едва удержался на ногах от возбуждения.

Их взгляды встретились, и Скотт замер. Рот у Рэйеса был полностью занят, губы — красные, растянутые вокруг него, в глазах — огонь. Скотт вздрогнул — ничего не смог с этим поделать, только закусил губу, не отрывая глаз от происходящего.

А затем все смешалось и расплылось — мокрый жаркий рот Рэйеса на члене, доносящиеся от него стоны, дрожь в пояснице, пока он изо всех сил пытался устоять на ногах, похабнейшие звуки, разносящиеся по каюте... пока, наконец, Скотт со всхлипом не кончил. Рэйес проглотил почти все, но немного спермы осталась у него на губах, и Скотт быстро наклонился к нему — крепко и глубоко поцеловал, чувствуя собственный вкус.

Рэйес вздрогнул под ним, утянув его за собой на пол, потерся о бедра Скотта и попытался перевернуть их обоих.

— Ну уж нет! — Скотт, вздохнув, уселся на него и потерся задницей о стоящий член Рэйеса сквозь ткань штанов. — Теперь моя очередь.

— Скотт! — Рэйес дернулся, вцепился с силой в его бедра. — Только не дразни меня, пожалуйста... Пожалуйста!

Он слишком легко готов был умолять — это немного раздражало, но Рэйесу было плевать: если мольбы могли дать ему то, что хочется, он делал это даже не задумавшись. С другой стороны, Скотта это заводило с пол-оборота.

Он ухмыльнулся и снова начал тереться о Рэйеса в бесчеловечно медленном темпе — Рэйес шумно застонал в ответ.

— Кто сказал, что я буду дразнить тебя?

— Я сказал, я…

Рэйес застонав запрокинул голову; мышцы на его шее напряглись. Скотт почувствовал, как тот содрогается под ним, толкается в него лихорадочно и быстро, а затем низко стонет. Рэйес кончал так эмоционально, что Скотт не мог отвести взгляда от его дрожащих губ, от расцветающего на щеках румянца, от десятка сменяющих друг друга эмоций в его глазах.

— Потрясающе, — выдохнул он. Рэйес снова дернулся под ним, и их взгляды встретились.

Скотт подмигнул ему.

Рэйес часто хмыкал или тихо смеялся про себя. Иногда, если у него было настроение подурачиться, он хихикал, пока они пили вместе. Но никогда Скотт не слышал, чтобы Рэйес хрюкнул и разразился хохотом от всей души, никак себя не сдерживая.

Во всяком случае, до сих пор.

— Но это же моя фишка! — выдохнул он между взрывами хохота, и Скотт не удержался от улыбки в ответ.

Потом Рэйес хлопнул его по бедру, и Скотт приподнялся и улегся на полу рядом с ним. Подождал, пока Рэйес окончательно возьмет себя в руки, и серьезно на него посмотрел.

— Мне нравится, что ты присматриваешь за мной, пока я тут, — признался он.

— Тебе... нравится?

Он всегда удивлялся, когда Скотт принимал его преступные привычки.

— Значит, кто-то обо мне заботится.

Скотт протянул руку и переплел их пальцы.

— Я забочусь. И сильно.

— Прости, что заставил тебя волноваться.

— Я всегда за тебя волнуюсь, Скотт. — Рэйес не смотрел на него, но пальцы его сильно сжались. — Я думал, что больше всего боюсь быть никем и ничем, но... нет, это не так. Теперь не так. Больше всего боюсь потерять тебя.

У Скотта перехватило дыхание, и он замер.

— Я все бы бросил, свалил бы с Кадары куда угодно в этой ебучей галактике, если бы понял, что тебе нужна помощь.

Слова застряли у него в горле, и Скотт заставил себя выдохнуть.

— Обещаешь? — только и смог сказать он.

Рэйес наконец посмотрел на него в ответ; его карие глаза были полны решимости.

— Ради тебя мне хочется стать лучше, — просто сказал он, и это стоило всех обещаний.

И Скотт забыл о том страхе, что всегда преследовал его после слов матери: «...и не забудь влюбиться — хотя бы разок».

— Да…

Скотт посмотрел на стекло, за которым ему подмигивали незнакомые звезды, и сжал пальцы Рэйеса в своих. Отпускать его он не собирался.

— Я тоже люблю тебя.


End file.
